The present invention relates to a laser module for optical information processing to record or read information recorded onto an optical recording medium such as an optical disk or magneto-optical disk by using a laser beam. More particularly, the invention relates to a laser module for handling several wavelengths from the combination of DVD and CD or the like, and an optical head and optical information recording and reproducing apparatus using it.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide a high-precision and low-price laser module holding a plurality of laser chips, which contributes to reductions in size and cost of an optical head device.